It can be desirable to have outdoor gatherings at parks, beaches, forests, or other outdoor locations. In many such gatherings, it can be advantageous to elevate items above the ground, which may be sand, dirt, mud, gravel, or otherwise undesirable materials for certain belongings. However, many of these locations can be inaccessible, and the desire to elevate personal items may come in conflict with the ability to move an elevating apparatus to the desired location.